My Pharaoh I Trust You
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: A simple touch formed a small friendship between a boy and a dragon. Now years later the boy became Pharaoh and rules over Egypt. What happens when he and the dragon meet again? Will the bond grow stronger? Or will the death of her pack harden her heart?
1. Prologue

My Pharaoh I Trust You

**This is a trilogy called the 'My Pharoah' series this is the first book about Atem and a Night Fury forming a friendship. There will be war, death, and swearing. Friendship, hurt/comfort, angst, and dragons. A friendship that forms in the most unlikey of ways.**

**NOTE: This is NOT like HTTYD. I just use the Night Fury breed and a few other refs of the movie.**

_Mighty was I. A warrior of my kind, born of Lightning and Death themselves, called the Night Fury by humans and dragons alike. I was power. I was the Storm of Death._

Prologue:

The great Pharaoh rode out into the desert on horse-back. He had guards and his priests accompany him, as well as a small child of only 3 summers. The child rode in front of his father on the horse, asleep becuase the journey had started just as Ra had begun his journey across the desert sky. The Pharaoh did not tell his priests what was going on or why they had left so early. And they did not question him.

By the time Ra was nearly to the center of the sky, the group came to an oasis. The oasis was large and beautiful, blooming with lush green plants. It was nothing any of the priests had ever seen.

"Wait." The Pharaoh put up a hand to stop the others. They stopped their horses and the guards halted, "I and the priests will go alone from here."

The priests and the Pharaoh, taking his son into his arms, dismounted then they ventured further into the oasis. Before they reached the clearing in the bushes however, the Pharaoh turned to his piriests, "When we enter their domain, do everything I tell you without question. Do not use magic or give them reason to harm you. We are to pay our respects."

The priests were confused by their king's words. But they obeyed and the Pharaoh stepped forth. The priests followed and gasped. There before them were at least 10 maybe 15 dragons. The size of a small horse and with grace of a panther, the dragons lay or sat on flat topped rocks. They turned to look at the humans with lamplike eyes of light shades of yellows, purples, greens, or blues. They did not seem threatened and turned away from the humans as they approached. The dragons then turned to the higher rock and all lowered their heads. The Pharaoh kneeled with his son still held close to his chest, and the priests did the same.

A larger black dragon with dark sky blue eyes emerged from behind the rock and trees. The dragon saw the humans and gave a low rumble.

"Akunumkanon, son of Ra," The dragon spoke, wisdom and royalty was evident in her voice, "Rise."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon stood and he motioned for the priests to also rise. The dragoness then turned to the other dragons.

"Leave us." She told them. They slunk away or flew away into the trees and bushes. The dragoness turned back to the humans.

"Greetings, Death, daughter of Hel and Thor." Akunumkanon greeted.

"What brings you here, My King." Death asked.

"Does one need a reason to visit an old friend?"

Death smiled, actually smiled, pulling her scaly lips into a wide line which curved up on either side. Her eyelids drooped slightly and then she slipped from the rock like a snake or a panther and slunk toward the humans. The priests stiffened and death stood on her hind legs then pulled Akunumkanon into a hug using her wing. He laughed and exchaned the hug with one arm, giving her a firm pat on the back.

They then pulled apart and Death saw the child clining to his father's tunic, awake and obviously shy.

"And who might this one be?" She asked, gazing at the 3 summers old human child.

"Atem, my son and heir to the throne." Akunumkanon replied. Suddenly another dragon similar to the first but with gold eyes not blue, krept cautiously forward.

"I see I am not the only one with an heir." The Pharaoh pointed out. Death turned to the newcomer.

"Night Fury, the only in my clutch to survive the hatching." Death said. The smaller dragon walked up to them. Atem snuck a peek and his eyes opened wide, revealing deep crimson. He squirmed in his father's hold and Akunumkanon set his son down. Atem reached out to the golden eyed dragoness who glanced at her dame for explanation.

"This is Atem, Night Fury, future king of the humans. He shall take care of us, for his father is good and shall teach Atem in the ways of peace."

Atem took a few steps forward, reaching out to the pretty black thing, and soon got excited at nearly reaching it. Suddenly he tripped and fell. But before he could hit the grass covered ground, a warm flat-topped scaly head was under him. The head nuzzled the human's stomach and Atem giggled. He then fell back gently onto his backside and stared wide-eyed at the dragon. The dragon nuzzled him more, prodding him with her muzzle and purring as he giggled with laughter.

The humans and dragoness watched the exchange fondly. Then something unexpected happened.

"Kitty!"

They all stared at Atem. He had said his first word. And instead of being mama or daddy or even Ra, it was 'kitty'. And what was even weirder, the boy was pointing at the golden eyed dragoness. The dragoness blinked and then her eyes narrowed. She snorted and pulled away roughly, causing Atem to fall on his back. The boy gave a small 'oof' sound then stared up at the dragoness that was playing with him a few minutes before. She had backed away with a look of discust. Atem, worried he had done something wrong but not knowing how to make it better, began to cry.

Bewildered, Night Fury stared at Atem. What had she done to hurt him? She knew from her dame's teachings that when a human cries it is out of saddness. She didn't want her little Atem to be sad. Night Fury lowered her head and cautiously crept toward the boy. She wanted him to laugh again. To giggle and make her feel all warm inside. She lowered her head toward the prince and opened her mouth. The priests grew tense again, then Night Fury stuck her tongue out and gently licked the boy's tears away. They tased salty, almost like the ocean.

Atem stopped crying and was suprised to see Night Fury licking his tears away. She was making a low trill and some chirps to cheer him up. He began to giggle again and Night Fury nuzzled him more. Her little Atem was happy again, so she was happy again.

Death then gave Atem her blessings and the humans left with thanks. Atem clenched and unclenched his tiny fingers a few times as he looked back over his father's shoulder and said the word again.

"Kitty."

He was waving good-bye. Night Fury twitched her earflaps and gave a coo of aknowlagement. Atem then smiled and rested his head on his father's shoulder, a smile on his tan cherubic face.

Once the humans were out of sight another of the black dragons slunk from the darkness. He had bloodred eyes which were cold and hateful.

"Why do you waste your time with those creatures?" He growled. Night Fury glared at the newcomer.

"They are still young, Darceon." Death replied as she turned to return to her cave.

"They are weak. And the little brat with them looks unfit to rule our land." Darceon scoffed, "When he grows up I bet he'll cowar at the very sight of us. If I were in charge I would have spit out his bones by no-"

Darceon didn't get a chance to finish, Night Fury had him pinned to the rocks.

"How dare you insult not only my dame but the future KING of Egypt!" Night Fury snarled, "How dare you! I will kill you slowly and painfully if you lay so much as a CLAW on that boy!"

"Have feelings for him great 'Deathly Storm'?" Darceon mocked. He used Night Fury's title to excpessially set her on edge. She growled in his face and her paw whent deeper into his throat, almost cutting off his windpipes. Darceon tried to swipe her away but realised he was trapped and gave up, slumping in her hold showing grudging submission. Night Fury released him and he glared at her before slipping back into the cover of the exotic plants.

"Do not take it personally, Night Fury." Death said, "Darceon has been through much hardship as a hatchling. He was led to believe the humans are all as cruel as Galbrox."

"I understand, mother..." Night Fury bowed, "But I can't imagine what will happen to Atem if Darceon get's his claws on him..."

**A few things to point out;**

**1.) If any of you have seen the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon' then you'll have understood why I named Night fury's mother 'Death'. It's because in the Night Fury description in the Dragon Manual-or book-it says the Night Fury is the unholy off-spring of 'Lightning' and 'Death' itself. I was guessing that Thor-god of thunder-and Hel-godess of the underworld-in Norse mythology, became dragons for a time and created Death nd Lightning, thus creating the Night Fury breed. Death was the first Night Fury made and in this story they are called 'Shadow Kreepers' as a breed since one of the dragon's is actually named 'Night Fury'.**

**2.) I'm not sure if babies are able to talk at the age of 3 but I am gonna pretent Atem is smart for his age. At least smart enough to talk.**

**3.) In Egypt fics I've read they say that the people keep track of their age through summers. Like say if I was from Egypt I'd be 15 summers old. So I used that.**


	2. Beginning of the Storm

My Pharaoh I Trust You

_Vengence was my only goal after what you had done. I would not rest until you were dead. For when I find you, Pharaoh you shall remember 'Night Fury'. A whisper in the night, may it haunt you for all your days. remember me, Pharaoh, as 'Night Fury'..._

Ch. 1: Beginning of the Storm

A few years later, Akunumkanon was taken by a deadly disease and was morned for by many. Atem was to take the throne but was only 5 summers when the former king was taken to the after-life. The council was given full responcibility of ruling Egypt and Atem remained crowned prince.

When Atem was old enough to take charge, the council became worried. He did not have the right skill to rule and thus convinced the others that Atem was still not ready. There were still others though that believed Atem was ready and thus caused a problem. Until an unexplainable attack to the city by night was taken place. Fire raining down after the sound of the sonic barrier being cut through. Explosions dark shapes in the night. And screams of fear mingled with a demonic roar of rage. Some thought that the gods were punishing them and the people demanded they be given an answer.

The council found this the perfect oppertunity to get rid of Atem. They spoke to Aknaden, Atem's uncle, who was a priest and said to have a close connection to the gods seeing as he owned the Millenium Eye. He hated the fact that Atem would be king just as much as the council, he would have prefered Seth, his son, to be king instead of Atem. So the council convinced Aknaden to help them by promising Seth would become the next king.

Aknaden agreed and the plan was to tell the people that the gods were angry with them and that the only thing to apease their anger was that Atem be sacrificed to them. The blood of the prince of Egypt would please the gods and they would be freed of the unholy being that terrorized their land.

Atem, who was by now 17 summers, did not know of this plan. But his cousin and his closest friends, Mana, Mahado, Shimon, Marik, and Bakura all were loyal to the prince. Shimon had heard the plan and wished to help his future king. So the night the council was to have Atem killed, Shimon and Mana went to Atem. They had warned him in advanced and told him of the plan.

"My prince!" Shimon whispered, shaking Atem. The prince groaned and moved away in his sleep, "Prince Atem, please! You are in danger! We must get you out of here!"

When there was no responce from Atem, pretty sure he had been drugged, Mana tried. She got right up in Atem's face and to Shimon's horror, placed one hand over Atem's mouth and the other pinched his nose. It took a few minutes but Atem's eyes snapped open and Mana released him as he sat up, gasping for breath.

"Mana? Shimon? What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily.

"My prince, you must hurry!" Shimon said and Atem was suddenly wide awake. He pulled the covers off and got out of bed. He then slipped into his sandles and followed Shimon and Mana to the tapestry of Osiris the Sky Dragon. The old man pulled back the covering and revealed a secret passageway. Atem and Mana slipped into it and Shimon followed, just as the guards snuck into the room.

"Are you quite sure that he was drugged enough?" Bestef, the head councilor, asked.

"Possitive, sir." The lead guard confirmed. Then the guards surrounded the bed where the curtains were drawn to hide what was behind them. Atem didn't stick around to see what would happen next. The three escapees hurried through the passageway and down to the stables. Seth stood waiting with Mahado, holding the reigns of Atem's white horse.

"Took you long enough." Seth grumbled as he kept the horse steady.

"Everything is prepared, my Prince." Mahado confirmed.

"Thank you all," Atem nodded to each of his friends, "I will not forget this."

"Do not worry about us right now, Atem!" Mana whispered-A rare thing for the hyperactive female human-"Hurry! If they find you then the plan will be for nothing!"

"Be careful, cousin." Seth said. Atem smiled down at Seth from where he was mounted on the horse, then gave the horse a good kick with his heals. He gripped the reigns tightly and the horse galloped off. The guards tried to stop the escaping prince but Atem's horse lept over them and galloped out into the village. The sound of thundering hooves was heard as more horses followed the prince. Yelling for him to surrender. Atem's horse galloped faster and people peeked out to see the prince riding off. They knew of the sacrifical offering and some prayed Atem would make it out alive.

The prince rode into the desert followed by the soldiers. They were beginning to catch up with Atem and the horses pushed to their limits. One managed to get Atem in the side with a dagger he had thrown. The prince gapsed in pain and clutched his side with one hand. Suddenly the tell-tail sonic shriek was heard. The horses of the soldiers reared up and whinied as a blast of blue fire exploded in front of them on the ground. Atem's horse also reared and Atem had to get it under control. He stopped and the horse pawed the ground nervously, whinieing softly. Atem then got the horse to move again. It galloped on, leaving the soldiers behind. And the kingdom.

The horse rode on for hours, the stars were out now and Atem was getting wary again. The drug was starting to affect him more. Suddenly another shriek and blast landed in front of the horse. The horse reared up and the wounded prince was thrown from its back. Atem fell on his own back and gripped at his side again as his vision began to fade. He saw the horse go down and then saw two golden eyes glaring at him through his halflidded eyes. Then everything went black.

...

(Night Fury POV)

After Atem and his sire left with the other humans, we did not see them again. Life ws peaceful for a while, nothing out of place. But Darceon was becoming troublesome. I felt like clawing out the miserable excuse for kin's stomach out. I don't care if he was my uncle. A month later though, Darceon left. Fled to the North. What did I care though? He was far older than me. He could handle things alone. But soon after his leaving, a year to be exact-Time for dragons matters little to us, time moves on forever to us since we live to a few hundred millenia. Unless killed of course-news of the human king's passing to the next life reached our hearing. Death greived over the liss of her human friend.

A month after, humans came to our nest. They were soldiers of the human kingdom. They slaughtered my kin, my cousins, my friends, my dame...I was the only survivor. A hatred grew in me toward humans. I wanted to kill them all, make them suffer. I grew stronger, wiser, and braver. I claimed the desert as my own and attacked travelers. I then went so far as to attack in the cover of the night. I flew undetected over the village, destroying homes, supplies, and killing more humans. I was in charge. I was superior. But I never thought that this one human would change that.

One night I had been flying-My black scales hide me from the human eyes-and spotted the band of humans riding the deer-animals across MY desert. One of them smelled strongly of blood as well as a familiar scent I could not for the life of me remember. I dove, released a shriek of warning-not like it would matter, they wouldn't escape-and released my breath fury. I heard the satisfying sounds of screams of pain and fear, I smelled the burning flesh, I could taste the delicious blood. Well not really but I almost could.

Then I realized one human had survived. I snarled and glided overhead, waiting for him to fall so I could claim him as my next victim and take his horse as a meal. But I am not well known for my patients. I dove again and released a blast, spooking the stupid animal and dislodging the human. I tackled the horse and killed it, drinking in the warm blood and fluids. Taking the inards but going for the heart first. I always enjoyed eating the heart before I got to the other edible parts. Probably because it is a creature's life source and if destroyed the life of the creature is ended. I'm a dragon, what do you expect?

I was about to take the horse back to my roost but stopped when I saw the human. For some reason I felt kind of...Sorry for him. No, not sorry. But I did feel a small sense of compashion. I snarled to myself and dropped the carcass of the dead beast then went to the human. It was a male and about 17 maybe 18 summers in his time. He had a deep wound from a man fang in his side and was bleeding bad.

"the wound it deep..." I muttered, "He won't live long..."

Why did I care? He was a human! One of the creatures that nearly drove my kind into extinction! Why should I care what happened to him? All the same I DID care. I couldn't leave him to die.

I sighed and placed my snout under his motionless body then pushed my head under and with a gentle nudge, the human's body rolled onto the base of my neck, hanging limply like...well...A human's kill on the back of the horse...Or a slave probably-I saw slaves in my yunger days being hit by long vine-like things that my dame called whips. Nasty things, they look like they hurt. Anyway, I then grabbed the back legs of the horse and dragged it with the human on my back, over to my oasis.

I set them both down and my first priority was helping the human. Ha! After what I told you about hating them I bet this is a real shocker. Well I just had a strong feeling about the human. I wasn't sure what it was but I trusted my instincts. And they said to help him.

**Kinda random I think but I dunno. So yeah, council is our main antagenist right now, Atem is our protagenist, Night Fury is still a bit of both friend and foe. Next chapter starts in Atem's POV. R & R please and thank you^^**


	3. A Name

My Pharaoh I Trust You

_I swore you my enemy and then I declared us as hunter and hunted. You would be killed now if it weren't for your kunning and quick tongue. I would have you in my jaws, your life ended and you going on to the after-life. But something about you intrigues me, I don't know what. But I will find out._

Ch. 2: A Name

(Atem POV)

The first thing I felt when I came to was pain. I really felt like I had been stabbed by a knife...Oh yeah, I did. I then opened my eyes and saw that I was near a small body of water. I pulled myself toward it and took a drink. I then sighed and lay down on my back, staring up at the sky. Ra had half completed his journey so it was most likely noon. I closed my eyes and winced again as I felt the pain in my side. It wasn't as bad as before but still hurt.

Suddenly I heard soft thuds on the sand. The light that was dimmed by my eyelids was darkened further and I opened my eyes to see two gold ones staring back at me. I suddenly sat up and my forehead hit a scaly snout. We both hissed in pain and the owner of the eyes and snout shook its head violently to rid itself of some of the pain. Apparently the snout is a sensetive spot. I rubbed my forehead and when we were over the pain the creature glared at me.

"This the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?" It growled. I stared in amazement. The creature could speak? Actually SPEAK?

"You talk?" I asked the obvious. It snorted.

"Yes I talk, human." It snapped. Not very polite are you...

"You should be more careful, boy. That wound was deep, took a lot of time to heal." The creature continued.

"You healed my wound?" I asked.

"Yes. Now if you are done asking useless questions I brought you something to eat."

I looked to where the creature was going and it dragged out the carcass of a camel.

"This was a lucky catch. I normaly stick to the sheep and an occasional horse." The beast said absentmindedly. I slowly stood and walked over to the dead animal where the other animal was. I cautiously took some of the meat that had been stripped from the already skinned camel and took it back to my spot by the water. I picked up a stick and scuered the meat then looked for some more sticks to start a fire with.

"What are you doing?" The creature asked. There was a hint of curiousity but it was mainly annoyance.

"Making a fire so I can cook th-" I didn't get to finish because the creature had spat a small fireball at the meat on the stick. It took a few moments but the meat cooked and the fire died away instead of burning the meat to a crisp.

"Satisfied?" The creature asked harshly.

"Thank you." I said then realized something.

"You're a dragon!"

"Yes. So?" The dragon still had a harsh unlikeable tone.

"I thought your kind was extinct!"

The dragon's eyes narrowed.

"That's not a subject you should tred on, human."

"Atem." I said.

"What?"

"My name is Atem. Not human."

"Atem then."

"What is your name?"

There was silence. I may have said something wrong.

"I don't have a name. At least not a proper one. I am called many things; The Deadly Storm, Unholy Demon, Shadow Kreeper, Night Fury. All titles." The dragon said.

"Then I shall give you a name. A name I shall call you." I said.

"A name? Why would I let a human call me by name?"

"I told you my given name, so I think it only fair to call you by a meaningful name."

"Fine." The dragon growled. I then thought for a moment. I didn't even know the dragon's gender. Though the voice sounded femanin and the features were rather graceful and smooth. It had a lithe scaly black body and large black wings. A finned tail and large eyes. But it was like a creature in a dream. So I thought of a name.

"Dreamer." I said.

"What?"

"Dreamer, that could be your name. You are like a creature in dreams."

"More like nightmares..." The dragonESS muttered.

"Do you want me to call you 'dragon' instead then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Dreamer is fine I guess." The dragoness, Dreamer, grumbled. I smiled despite her attitude, Dreamer was alright. I began to eat my meal as she ate her share. Then she lay down far away from me.

"What are you doing in the desert anyway?" She asked.

"I was running away. Escaping certain death." I replied. I felt a pang in my heart at the realization. I had left my home and my friends. I had let my kingdom into the hands of the council. I knew I couldn't trust them, yet I did.

"And you are now most likely facing another one."

"Huh?"

"I could kill you now and pretend you never entered this desert." Dreamer replied nonchalantly, examining her fine claws.

"What good would that do though?" I asked her.

"A lot better good than you think. It'll be one less human in this world." She spat. Things went silent after that.

...

(Dreamer POV)

I stared at Atem as he returned to eating his share of the camel. It had been so long since I had seen him. He looked about 17 maybe 18 summers. He was no longer that scrawny little welp that I had met those few years ago. Yet I couldn't help but feel anger toward him. Atem was suposed to protect us. He was suposed to keep us safe from exctinction. It is what his sire had done so why had Atem allowed my kind to be wiped out? And more importantly, why did I let him live?

(3rd Person POV)

Atem stood up and dusted off his tunic.

"Thank you for your help. Do you know where I can find a human village?" He asked.

"Why?" Dreamer asked suspisiously.

"Because I need to get to Greece."

Atem was shocked to see the dragon actually choked on what she was eating after that sentence. When she was over her coughing fit she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Greece? Who in their right mind goes to GREECE?"

"Someone looking for a way to get an army and take my throne back."

"The throne? You want to take back the throne?"

"Yes. It is my destiny."

"Is that what the council told you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Atem was getting rather impatient. He decided that the dragon was not going to help him so he walked away.

"And where in Odin's name are you going?" She demanded.

"To find help on my own." Atem snapped.

"Then I look forward to our next meeting." Her words were laced in mockery and laughter, "Farewell _your majesty_, see you in the after-life."

He scowled but continued along, ignoring the dragon's laughter behind him.

...

Atem walked through the desert with no avail for almost a week. He was running out of energy fast and was becoming so thirsty he would drink even the filthiest of water. He did not notice the buzzards beginning to circle and was even less aware of the animals watching him hungrily. More specifically a pack of desert wolves.

The wolves eyed the weak human prince greedily, licking their jaws and following in the cover of the dunes. Atem was stumbling now. Any moment and he would be too weak to even move. Finally with a final struggle, the prince collapsed. The wolves slunk forward and the buzzards waited above. Whatever the land beasts didn't eat the sky dwellers would.

They slowly advanced, licking their muzzles and just imagining the meaty taste and the warm blood. The leaders of the wolf and large lion-who had joined the wait-packs came forward.

"The Creator has blessed us with an easy catch." The lion said.

"Indeed." The wolf agreed. Humans may believe the animals to be merely dumb beasts just because of their lack of human speech, but even the animals were intelegent. But it was rare for one to actually speak the human language. The only one they knew that could was the last of the sky landers. The only ones of the creatures that could walk the earth and soar in the sky. And they feared her for it. She was master of the desert and guardian of the lands.

"Hurry, alpha Wildwinds." One of the subordinate lions said as he looked around nervously, "The Deadly Storm could smell the human legues away!"

"Hush beta Swiftfoot." The lion alpha snapped, "The Storm does not care for human flesh. This one is dead anyway so she will have no use for him."

"Let us be quick as your beta says, Wildwinds." The wolf alpha reminded his allye. They were about to attack then when a mighty roar that made the roar of Wildwinds sound like a simple mew of a kitten sounded through the area. The animals looked up and saw the rare sight of the guardian flying toward them. The birds scattered, avoiding her sharp claws as she dove. Shooting toward the sand like a speeding arrow.

The wolves and lions scattered as well to avoid her as she landed. She snarled at them, her great black tail lashing dangerously as she stood over the unconcious human. She lowered her head near the human and her wings rose slightly, unfurling to make herself look bigger and more menacing. Her serated fangs bared and her gold slit-pupiled eyes blazing with anger and a challenge. No one approached her. They knew better than to attack the Night Fury.

"You dare to go past the code?" She growled, "To attack another's kill?"

"The code means nothing! We are dying in this desert!" A lion protested.

"The Creator itself gave us the code!" She roared back, "And in MY desert you are to uphold it. This human belongs to me. He is my responcibility and thus makes him my property. Those that attack anothers prey are severely punished."

The other animals looked at eachother in surprise. The Night Fury had never given a care as to who they attacked. Her claim or not. Why was this human all of a sudden important?

"Be gone. All of you." She commanded, "Find another to feast upon."

The others, not willing to fight, reluctantly slunk away. Dreamer then stood up straight and glared down at Atem's limp body.

"That's the second time I have had to save your sorry ass!" She growled. She then scooped him up in her jaws-Being sure to retract her fangs-and started walking. She needed to find a place to get the fleshling some water before making any more decisions.

"The things I do for hatchlings..."

**Chapter 2 is done. Dreamer is what 'Shelen' means in Emestrian. I don't know the Arabic word for 'Dreamer' or even 'Dream' so I just left the word in English. It's still Shelen though, just with a different way of saying her name.**

**Yes. Second time saving Atem's sorry butt.**

**Atem: I feel so humiliated.**

**Shelen: Why?**

**Atem: I was saved by a girl...**

**Shelen: Be glad I'm only a human off-set.**

**Yami: *to reader(s)* R & R please, will update soon.**


	4. Truce

My Pharaoh I Trust You

_Enemies were we, rivals in battle, haters in spieces. But could we really set aside our differences? To perhaps form...A truce?_

Ch. 3: Truce

Atem groaned as he awoke feeling very dizzy. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was still in the desert but near water.

"The Nile?" Only one area in Egypt had water and that was the Nile.

"Honestly, you are still like a hatchling."

He turned to see Dreamer staring down at the sand with an intense glare but knew her words were directed at him.

"Still?" He questioned.

"What were you thinking? Hoping you could find the palace if you kept going through the desert! Honestly if you want to have a job done you have to do it yourself." She snarled then started muttering to herself. Atem just stared at her.

"You...You brought me here?" He was stunned.

"Yes I brought you here. Who else do you know that's able to carry your weight?" She snapped. Atem frowned at the insult but remembered it was just how she was.

"Where are we anyway?" He asked.

"Somewhere along the Nile. You were dehydrated so I had to get you to water but we were too far away from an oasis." She replied a lot calmer.

"Thank you." He apreciated. She snorted.

"It's nothing. You...Facinate me. Intrigue me. I was merely interested in you and felt a need to learn more."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Atem asked.

"What's there not to hate about a human?" She scoffed.

"A lot. I did nothing to you. Why do you hate me so?"

"Because you took everything from me, _Pharaoh_." She snarled the last part dripping with hate and malice.

"What?"

"My home. My pack. Everything. All destroyed because of your people."

Atem still didn't understand but didn't pry further. He sighed.

"Look." She looked at him and glared, her eyes slit pupiled but he continued to speak, "If you can help me get to Greece, I promise to help you when I am Pharaoh. I will find a way to make it up to you for whatever crime my people did."

Her eyes widened and the pupils expanded a bit as well.

"You? Help me?"

"You have saved my life twice, I am in your dept."

"I don't want your gratitude or dept. I told you I was just curious of you."

"I understand." Atem nodded.

'No you don't, you're just making it up as you go along...' Dreamer thought iritibly. She growled then stood, "I'll think about it." And began to pace.

Atem watched her pace and she shot a glare at him once in a while but mainly muttered in some language he didn't know. She then finally stopped pacing and stood in front of him.

"Alright, human." She growled, "I will help you get to Teshmar, the village closest to Ocean. Then you are on your own. I will never go to Greece. Not even if it will save me from death."

"Thank you." Atem said. She snorted again.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. If we follow the Nile we will be there soon." She stood and began walking. Atem followed.

...

They walked all day and then when night fell they set camp. Atem was busy trying to light the fire and Dreamer rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever even made a fire before?" She asked. He glared at her. She then sighed and shot a small fireball at the sticks. Atem jumped back as the blue ball of fire caused the sticks to burst into flames.

"You were taking too long." Dreamer shrugged. Atem glared at her but then grabbed a stick and walked over to the wreeds in the Nile. Dreamer watched in boredom as the Prince tried to skewer a few fish. He caught a few small fry but that was it.

"The mighty hunter returns." Dreamer said sacastically, "Seriously, how do you hope to survive when you reach adulthood?"

"Aren't YOU going to get something to eat?" Atem retorted.

"I can go weeks without food." Dreamer replied then layed her head on the sand and closed her eyes. Atem cooked his meal then ate what little fish he could and tossed the remains in the fire. A while later the fire died away leaving only the last whisps of smoke to blow away in the breeze. Atem shivered but stubbornly lay down on the sandy ground and tried to sleep. This was going to be a LONG journey...

**Sorry it was kinda short but not all my stories will have long chapters. There isn't much to say about this chapter other than that the two spieces are coming to an agreement at least.**


End file.
